


相互溶解的蓝

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 少年海岸之夏





	相互溶解的蓝

**Author's Note:**

> 佑灰奎八双崔 人鱼设定

#1

某年夏天，有人塞给文俊辉一张游泳馆的优惠券。

他当时还不知道，他会拿着这张宣传用的优惠券走进一家新开没多久的游泳馆。

室内游泳池温度很舒服，除了偶尔池子里泛出一点消毒水的味道，这期间的体验都没什么不舒服的。热烘烘的夏天，人们的皮肤上挂着水珠，在清凉处无聊地或是兴致勃勃玩水，脸上多半是慵懒的神情，这也没什么不舒服的。文俊辉在众人的视线里脱下外套露出里面的泳衣，也没有人觉得奇怪，因为没人知道他是从外面大街上，临时走了进来的。一切都没什么奇怪的，人们看着这个身材很好的男人入了水，欣赏着那专业选手般的游泳姿势，水花均匀地被拍碎在水面，文俊辉游了几个来回之后越发有游得更欢的劲头，加上有人在看，不自觉多添了几分力气，像特技演员似的，极力在游动时不露出因用力而崩坏的表情，于是人们发现，这个男人不光身材好，脸也是很好看的。

当然也没人知道，为什么这个男人入水过了这么久，大家才开始注意他的脸，窃窃私语议论起他的俊美，那柔软修长、仿佛天生与水契合的身材也显得更加出众了，视线被渐渐聚集到那一边，在没人留心的另一边，有人入水也不奇怪。

大概是文俊辉游得太忘我，不知道什么时候，附近的泳道有人在暗暗跟着他的速度他也没发觉。他没发觉有人在水下和他保持着同样的速度就像他没发觉自己什么时候决定来游泳馆了一样。这是这一天，生命里许多个耦合，不那么值得记的一些瞬间。在他触壁抬头离开水面擦一把脸上的水时，他忽然想起了好多事。

那是，蓝色的深处，遥远微弱的旋律，月光的质感，小的漩涡和打转的沙子，蹭过身体留下凉凉的实体感的鱼群，从一个角落，到另一个角落。曾经，陆地上的先民也生活在这样的密集里面，而如今一切都疏阔了。

很多很多个不同，人们独特的说话方式，大街上随处可见的色差，声波频率高低变化，眼神黯淡的人穿过大街，有些把生命丢下来，归入永恒的不同之中去。文俊辉分明经常在街边打量着疏阔的人世的，出水这一刻他听见，自己的心脏被久违的频率攥住，并因此不太舒服地抽动起来。

  
游泳馆的客人倒在游泳池边的第一时间，刚刚还在池子里游得畅快的游泳安全指导员就赶过来大声喊他，客人，客人，鼻子底下是热的，心脏也正常，只是不知道为什么对着腿怎么弹也没反应像是没了感觉。于是安抚周围聚拢来的人，没事的大概是抽筋，我们会这位先生带去医务室，急匆匆地走了。留在人群里的话题依然是没说完的，你看那男人多好看。

啊，还有那个安全员，也挺清秀的嘛。

这种地方总是要有吸引人常来的原因。暑热季节，衣服穿得少，正是年轻男女展露青春的机会。看过了帅气哥哥漂亮男人，大家各自挪着步子走开，或者就在池边坐下来，池水晃晃悠悠没有停下的时候，但也没有什么波澜起来，好像里面的水，和岸上的人一样在发呆。

躺在白色床单上的男人正是几个小时前还在大街上闲逛的文俊辉，他闭起来的眼睛底下眼球微微地转动着，手指也不安地在掌心按压好像具有某种节奏。帘子被拉上了，没有声响也没有不适的温度，不那么柔软的床，躺上去倒也还舒服。文俊辉从鼻子里叹了口气，缓缓把眼睛睁开，站他身边的男人俯瞰着他睁眼，视线很容易就相遇，相遇也不会躲，几乎包藏着默契，对于在世上游荡的日子来说，寻常，或是不寻常，都不过是基于经验的标准。文俊辉想，除去那些部分之外的世界，我们也不是很孤单。

要是他把现在想的事情就这样说出来，会从那个站着的人那里得到什么样的回答呢。

大概是一句，那么你从哪里来？

他们都没说话，有些手足无措地并肩坐在一起，还没开口，都低着头手按在膝盖上，好像罚坐。

“他们有个可以叫我的名字，叫文俊辉。”

“啊--现在一般是这样开始吗，那我，”穿着游泳馆制式游衣的人指指自己，“全圆佑。”

“现在因为上岸的...人多了，大家都喜欢自己的新身份，所以会这样子。”

“哦哦哦，所以，你还是群居状态吗？”

“不是的，不是的...我，偶尔给我的朋友做点饭吃，但不住在一起。我一个人住，你呢。”

“我？我也，还没找到房子所以住在工作的地方，周末来这边做兼职。”

“啊，积极生活的人哦。”  
“......嘿嘿。”

说不上来是高兴地，还是局促不安地，全圆佑歪了歪头，补充了一点什么，“平时我会戴眼镜，这样眼睛不容易感到不舒服。”

“这样吗？其实阳光时间长了也就适应了，我是喜欢在人群里待着，对阳光呀，灰尘和洒水车呀这些...现在已经很习惯啦，可以很自在地从街道的这一边穿行到街道的另一边...有时候也会有新的发现。”

他没问他的新发现是什么。他似乎可以不用说下去。他也就真的没有说下去。他们之间感觉还是很强烈的。文俊辉有些沮丧地想，自己身上的泳衣有点儿太合身了，而他已经了解了这副身体某些时候会起什么变化。

“我上岸之前一直在做很无聊的工作，土地测算，真的挺无聊的，因为我算对了一块地方，梭子鱼又来把它们占走，我于是又要换一处，也不知道为什么要做...来这边也是，因为对周末这个东西没有什么感觉，想着出来走走，忽然就来了，还得到了一份工作。我嘛，嗯，我......”

名叫全圆佑的男孩子越说越小声，低着头有些红着脸，这样子倒是文俊辉没见过的。太容易脸红的人，怎么说呢，在他看来，人群里也不常有的，人们会用一类眼光去审视那些弱的、退让的、纤细的特质，把它们识别出来，好像急于拿什么东西盖住那些人的脸似的。而全圆佑这样的男孩子呢，是不应该盖住他的脸的，这么好看的脸，文俊辉盯着他，还在眼见地起着变化，怎么说都是舒心的画面。泳衣脱下来不需要太用力因为已经坐了一会儿变得好干燥。文俊辉触碰着泳衣的干燥和自己的干燥，他们现在一定都是软的，只有在水里，肌理会变紧张。

说到底，空气这个东西，你不去碰它碰得太快或是太狠，都不会被它烧成这样子。像全圆佑这样子，文俊辉上前衔住那副嘴唇无心地想，真是，有点可爱的年下。

下一秒世界颠倒过来，文俊辉自以为力气大也被掀翻得忽然，他有点不明白为什么，但是看起来，这个情况就是----

啊，情况是，他现在被耍了啊。对方好像是想要来这么一出，以增加某种说不上来的情绪。是身体力量不足的人时常需要的情绪激励，虽然这样的力气已经够用，文俊辉有些愉快地预想着。“嗯---”从鼻腔里先探出来意味不明的一声，不生气，但也不悦纳地，就这么僵持着。

所谓僵持就是用来打破的东西。年下手长脚长，显然还为两具身体如此靠近的感觉激动不已，这人怎么一边像个初次遇见这等事情的人，一边又如此放肆地上上下下这里蹭蹭那里闻闻，又带着余裕，这真的是个，啊，是个...是个害羞的人...吗----

文俊辉的思维被彻底搅弄进混沌的漩涡里了，那里...实在是太敏感的缘故，加上今天经历了短暂的心脏不舒服，文俊辉趴在铺着白床单的有点儿硬的床上，心想这床架子不会晃得太厉害吧，一边微微挺起上半身配合着身后人的努力，受挤压的部位被异物侵入会有点儿生疼，不过这个疼，是使人明白有事要发生的疼，是小孩子在被给予小甜曲奇之前先给的拆起来很艰涩的包装纸。那人探索他，依着很严谨的次序，这时候是不爱讲话的，两人都只闻喘息声。

哦哦哦哦-----

从漂亮男孩子嘴里，一连串地叹着 不安地笑着，他现在真要被拆碎啦，感受到自己的双腿被分开，抵着床的小腹一阵阵泄气，怎么搞、的、嘛---  
进入的时候又有点儿让人不快活，“疼啊、啊---”不是因为害羞才只说一个字的，他无奈地，虽然笑着，那是因为不想一下子就出来眼泪啊，虽然现在这个状况，是笑不出来的状......“啊!”封闭空间里几乎一下子就有了回声，虽说没得到回应。本来，这种时候身体只顾着出汗，紧张地受着挤压和摆弄，已经没有多余的空隙塞下什么情绪了，可是好不体贴哦，堵住甬道的东西需要一点一点地含，给我，总要给我点时间吧。

“哥好慢哪。”慢条斯理露出恶魔的样子这才是你吧，文俊辉听他揶揄自己翻个白眼，还没翻回来的功夫他就要哭了。脊背上的毛孔舒张着，感官与神经末梢在快感领域与痛觉领域的重合就这样被打开，是有点凶地进来的小疯子，进来之后顶着人温热隐秘的部分也不给留点习惯和容纳的余地，好像下定决心一下就要贯到底一样就这么来了----真是个，疯子啊，文俊辉翻着白眼觉得自己下一刻就晕过去了。

事实上，文俊辉虽然没有真的晕过去，也几乎有一半的时间在天花板上目睹着这场自己很受苦的糟糕羞事，假如不这样想象着躲在某个角落，他会被冲击得散开来，像因受热而炸开的羽绒娃娃一样被打湿然后黏糊糊地挂在一根糟糕的玩意儿上---那玩意儿硬得像铁，他恨恨地咬着牙怪自己莽撞，又咬住嘴唇让自己不要在爽到的时候把心里话喊出来，他人生的前二十几年是体面的，从未在性事中遭受如此痛楚与羞耻。然而他却快活得连想一想都来不及，这个男人拿走了他语言的存在空间，只给他留下几声小猫似的呻唤，一来一去地，也带着哭腔了。

他不想融化掉然后靠着那根东西一阵一阵吐出欲望的最后一点的。他不想他却这么做了，也被这么做了，从来没人在这种事情里采取如此彻底的进攻战略不允许镇压，硬生生疼得人发麻。可是也真的彻底软掉了，从里面化掉了，他出去的话，自己也会跟着离开自己的身体的。就这样牵扯着翻滚着肠壁去努力留住那让人留恋的事物，连这点尊严也一并失去。都给他了。

究竟是为什么，要在第一次见面的时候，对与自己产生共鸣的同类做出这等残忍的坏事。

文俊辉，连质问的力气也，随着体内一切的消融与空虚的围剿，而一并跑光。

真是不可思议，被自己第一次睡的人哭成这样却还凶巴巴地隔着眼泪瞪自己，他不知道自己生气的样子就是个毫无威胁力的凶猫吗？全圆佑一边懒洋洋地疑惑着，一边把气息印在这张漂亮脸蛋和它所有连着的地方，那微热的耳尖，动脉疯狂跳动着的颈侧，因哭泣而湿润的所有部分......他现在倒是有耐心了，折磨得猎物全面缴械之后，他做起温柔情人会做的事来，狭长的眼睛摄取魂魄似地把人的感官剥除下来，做成糖果吃下去，好会偷糖果的一个贼。

“浴室在走廊外面，怎么样，我抱着你过去吗。已经是下班时间了所以其实也没关系。”说着就要起身的人惹得床上的猫咪急摇头，泪水涟涟就开始气势汹汹地拍枕头，嘴里却说不出一个清清楚楚的不要。全圆佑明白他的意思，知趣地自己退下了，拎着泳裤给自己套上，就悠然地晃出去洗澡。

现在房间里只剩下文俊辉一个人，刚才的激烈过后，他反而有些没用的温存生出来，那孩子不说话只是用力的样子像对着听不见声音的地方说没人听得到的话，是很有热情的孩子，力气也真的够用。

以后还要再找他做一次。文俊辉愉快地这么决定了，翻身就要起来，嗷嗷叫的动静没人听见，夹杂着他百无聊赖地丢脸叹气。

洗澡的地方果然没人，某个隔间有水声，文俊辉没有靠过去，找了个偏远的角落自己清理着，专注于某些抠抠索索羞死人的事情的时候，外面的水声停了。有人走出去。那么，好像是可以叫出来了:

“——好痛!”

“下次会注意的!”门口传来愉快的回答，吓得文俊辉手一哆嗦差点把手里的东西塞回去，不断落下的热水给了他气息交换的空隙，他咽一咽口水安慰自己没关系，脸红他也看不见。

换衣服的时候整个场馆都静了，全圆佑消失了，刚才的事也好像没留下什么，随着身体在热水里泡得舒适也就不再生气，文俊辉脚步绵软地踩在外面的街上，口袋里的通讯工具一阵振动。

“来接我。 ——红秀姐。”

是短讯。网络时代还在用短讯的人多半学起新东西来觉得吃力。文俊辉回过去一个肯定答复，就朝着另一个方向，往路灯底下深一脚浅一脚走去。

夏天夜晚风有许多种温和的情绪。身体变轻了，人世间多出来几分平时近看没有的可爱，文俊辉手插着兜走到一半，看看身边没人，忽然哼起歌来。

#2

路灯在转角处投下的阴影交错，把人挡住半边露出薄薄的一个侧影。贴墙站着的人神情疲惫，短发别在耳后，文俊辉伸出一边手臂悬到半空，是可靠弟弟的样子:“知秀，走吧。”

照上岸之后的常理他需要叫她姐姐，但他就这么简短地叫着，洪知秀也没开口，反应淡淡的，拖着脚走过来任他礼貌地搂住，给她温度也给她力气沿路边忽明忽暗的路灯底下走。

走出几步文俊辉才发觉姐姐身上的衣服太大了，扎在腰里几乎大了一圈。别着头发露出来的耳朵上胡乱安着几枚耳钉。走到风起时，才慢慢抬起头来讲话。

“俊辉，有多少日子了？”

“四十五天，姐姐。”文俊辉不自觉加上了称呼。不知道她为什么这样问也还是回答了，难道姐姐不是数着日子过来的吗?

周围有人经过，夜晚空气并不透明，浮动许多纷乱情绪。他想起下午刚刚经过的事，心里有点烦躁，但搂着姐姐，又不得不把注意力转回到眼前。姐姐有名字，有只有他知道的名字，也有走到世上去人们会叫的名字。她的疲惫难掩相貌清秀，进入常去的拉面店的时候，室内灯光下文俊辉好好看了几眼。还是那个她，只不过瘦了也沉默了些。

他于是开口问她想要吃什么。

“喔，俊辉来了呀---，红秀回来啦？”面店老板是个老奶奶，身体健朗，为人也热情，并没问让人难堪的问题，文俊辉感激地朝奶奶点点头说请来两碗拉面，我的那份----要十倍辣。小男孩似的夸张地比划着，仿佛努力要逗人发笑。姐姐有名字，大家叫她红秀，没人知道她的年龄，因为文俊辉叫她姐姐，就都跟着叫红秀姐，时间长了她自己也习惯了。总是很容易习惯的。

人世间这些事情。

文俊辉再次回到座位上坐下来身体还伴随着拉扯的疼痛，但眼下不得不把人照顾好。食物端上来男孩就顾不上别的认认真真埋头吃面，旁边姐姐划拉了两下面汤，低头小口往下咽着热气腾腾的食物，没有胃口的人也能吃到温度的，所以眼睛容易融化，没多久就打湿了脸颊。姐姐的脸颊，文俊辉拿起桌上的纸巾小心翼翼地去沾，还是很漂亮，许多人羡慕不来的。

“姐姐，你瘦多了。”

向来在洪知秀面前，文俊辉总是小孩的样子，可现在洪知秀似乎没把他当作小孩了，他的手指蹭过来替她擦眼泪，她也就顺理成章地，慢慢埋下头去。直到把脸埋在他手心里，依然没有声音。  
文俊辉迅速地吞下嘴里超级辣的拉面，看着姐姐黑色的短发。四十五天之前她有所有人都羡慕的满头长发，在阳光下散发出金色沙滩的气息。是青春、活泼又快乐的姐姐，假如她没有遇上那个人。

但现在谁也说不了什么。文俊辉哄着手心里的人把脸擦擦，圈在怀里带她出门。有人抬头看他们的背影，有人窃窃私语，猜测这对姐弟的关系。这都不要紧。现在我们先回家。文俊辉细细碎碎念叨着，我这段时间都没怎么回家啦，姐姐不在家，公寓里好冷清，楼上楼下的人还是挺冷漠的，不过我感觉啊，大家都这样，大概是觉得没有热情的必要。这里一切都挺自由的，我们当初来的时候不就是羡慕在这儿可以做自己......可以，可以爱自己想爱的......

洪知秀从一进门就开始脱衣服，旧衣料解开从身上滑下去，露出洁白柔软的胴体，解开文胸，胸前的东西因为营养不良微微下垂了。她抬手往头上探去---过去洗澡的时候习惯于挽起头发，摸到自己空荡荡的短毛，自嘲地笑了，自顾自晃着没什么多余的肉的双腿，穿过客厅走进浴室，传来放水的声音。没多久传来呼唤。

“俊辉---”在客厅里呆坐的人被叫进去，文俊辉刚走到浴室门口就踩着了水---打开门，热气蒸腾的空间里尽是水雾，透过那水雾，他看见了姐姐。

巨大的红色尾巴缓缓拍打着浴缸边上的墙壁，姐姐在水里扭动着，摆弄自己的肩膀和双臂，这具身躯的韵律原本属于更深的蓝，反复涌动的波浪和细沙，许多遥远角落。足够唤起人对海潮与月光的记忆。也许还有午夜歌声，纤细的，柔软的，感伤不绝。

是人鱼。

人鱼遇水才恢复了一些生色，脸颊透出微微的红晕。“帮我，”她说，“帮我把尾巴里的东西取出来。”

原来姐姐一直闷闷不乐是因为这个。文俊辉答应一声走过来在水不断漫出的浴缸边蹲下，一手扶着姐姐细嫩的手臂，一手在那条尾巴上摸索，探到某处的时候，洪知秀的表情显然发生变化，他于是照着姐姐的反应往里面伸手进去，人鱼进入人鱼的身体不需要费力，鳞片不会割伤自己人，翻开的血肉少时就能恢复，而寻找那个钉在尾巴里的小玩意儿的过程引起的痛苦被很好地忍住了----还是那个惯常优雅而自矜的姐姐。躺在水里面，头发像海草一样散开，她很漂亮，找到过后，只需要轻轻地退出来---文俊辉嘴里念着“轻轻地、轻轻地”，好像哄小孩，被姐姐牵着的那只手上握紧了，一定很痛吧。直到那枚小小的、闪着银光的耳钉被取出来为止，他们都没有放开手。

在浴室模糊的灯光下面，文俊辉查看着手中尖尖的耳钉，姐姐有些抱歉地对他笑:“她们让我吞下去，我偷偷钉在了尾巴上，不然就出不来了。”

“她们是谁？”男孩哽着嗓子，露出不常见的表情。总是努力给人快乐的小飞，也有不那么轻松的时候。比如亲近的人被伤害，或者世上存在无差别的恶意之时。

“这一些，或者那一些——也没什么区别，她们只是嘲笑我---嘿嘿，嘲笑我被自己的男人举报关进来，很不可思议的事情所以她们不懂。她们很坏，但她们这样做只是因为弄不明白。我们没可能百分之百融入人世的不是吗，这段时间，俊辉遇到满意的朋友没有？”

问题来得突然文俊辉一时不知道怎么开口，下午的事情在他脑子里乱转已经有一会儿，先前那种哼着歌回来的轻松的心情不知上哪儿去了，他现在只觉得嗓子里很渴，于是埋下头就着浴缸喝了一点水，又被姐姐点着额头推开---“我脏死了，喝水自己去厨房里倒。”

“姐姐，你还回去吗？”捧着玻璃杯坐在浴缸边上慢慢喝水的男孩小心开口问着，红色的尾巴时不时卷上来拍拍他的衣服以示亲近，他也想把尾巴拿出来玩，但是看看满屋子的水几乎要漫到客厅里去了，想想又忍住痒痒，用手去逗姐姐的尾巴。暖色灯光下室内又闷又热，姐姐脸上一直透着潮红。

“回到哪里呢---我想回海里了，想自己去深海，不管这边的事，也不管那边的事，做个孤独鬼不是挺好的？”姐姐抬手想将耳钉安回耳朵上，奈何看不见，试了几次还是不行，文俊辉放下杯子凑过去帮她慢慢钉进耳骨上一个快要长合起来的耳洞里，姐姐的耳朵小小的软软的，扶在手心不安地颤抖着。他钉进去知道这一定是痛的，其他耳钉上有些也沾着血迹。男孩看着不开心。不知道怎么办了。也因为不知怎么办才好，一只手轻轻搭在知秀的肩头，探过身子去，庆幸自己喝了水，唇角没有角质。姐姐太脆弱了，哪怕是一点儿皮肤的粗糙也会剐伤她。

被亲吻耳朵的人鱼体会着奇怪的触觉不安地笑起来，眼睛弯弯的嘴角微微地上扬，她是柔软的生物里最漂亮的那一类，也是漂亮的生物中捉摸不透的一种。文俊辉从来没有搞懂过自己这个姐姐在想什么，所有人都要快活要自由的时候她说去爱，被她爱的庸俗人抛弃伤害过后，二话不说又选择离开，压根就没想着复仇---或者至少拿回曾经属于自己的东西。为了情人吗，还是为了一份完整的回忆，文俊辉边小心呼吸着姐姐的香气，边猜想她的心事。有些闷住了。

被污蔑坐台女是姐姐遭受的耻辱，而拿不出身份证明只能坐等被带进劳教所。文俊辉怜惜地用嘴唇感受着姐姐的许多个耳钉，耳骨的脉络，潮湿的鬓角，光洁柔滑的颈侧。再怎么珍贵的身体也有人忍心伤害，人类真是承担不起太过完整的美好。男孩在心里诅咒着，不知怎地姐姐转过脸来，拉他的手，对他笑着说:“傻男孩，你为什么哭呢？”

文俊辉心里原本并不觉得委屈，被月半没见的姐姐这样问，他好像想起了什么似的，就着姐姐的手把脸颊贴上去，半边脸埋在水里说，“我遇到了一个人，他有点凶，不过其实......其实我愿意跟他做是因为我们一开始就有共鸣。他和我们一样，好像刚来不久……我不确定我会不会喜欢他。”

“是心脏胀胀的那种共鸣，还是耳朵热热的那种共鸣呢？”

“好像...是心脏。”

浴室里太热也太闷了，姐姐抬手推开窗户。月亮格外地大，整个儿爬上来。他们一时没有再说话，不约而同看着月光慢慢经过远近的屋脊，朝他们的心坎滑落。“在这样的月光底下跟他做一次吧，试试看俊辉啊，”姐姐捏着男孩的手指，“不要因为我就觉得对爱这件事不抱希望，我遇到的是人，总归会不一样。好好地试一次吧，这段日子我暂时不走。等你的好消息。”

姐姐在浴缸里休息得恢复了神色，文俊辉透过没来得及擦干的潮湿眼眶看着波光粼粼的水面，底下的尘世起了风，路过往窗户里吹，姐姐凑过来给他一个额头上的吻，她真美。他坐在浴缸边上的水里面，夜晚很快沉入海潮的去还与细语里去了，人鱼们像过去惯常的一样，依偎在月光底下低声攀谈无关紧要的事，以此来度过漫长良夜。世上没有人听见的也没有人在意的那些轻盈的肉体，在温暖的水汽里起着褶皱的灵魂，没有人知道也没有人好奇的事也总在发生着的------

他们穿过许多秘密与不宁的心事，从海上来到人间。

#3

被姐姐给了那样的建议之后，文俊辉一直找机会在晴朗的日子去游泳馆转转，想再遇到全圆佑一次，然后跟他约会。

嗯，约会，他颇为满足地品味着这个词，过去他也有过好多约会，和契合的人约会气氛非常棒，而眼下在他心里没有比全圆佑更合适的人选。于是就反反复复地去了又回，回来了失望地睡一觉又早早起来，游泳馆看门的老大爷早上打开场馆的门，看见那个天天来的小伙子，瞪大了眼睛盯着文俊辉把他全身上下看了个遍，然后伸出手指颤颤巍巍指着问道:“小伙子......你这脚底下是不是长了鱼尾巴？”

文俊辉吃了一惊，还没来得及反应过来又听大爷说:“没见过这么喜欢游泳的，天天从早游到晚的，不是鱼也得是游泳选手吧？”就在大爷进一步问他在哪个队服役是不是休假期来游泳馆加练之前，文俊辉松一口气直直往场馆深处去了。那天的事情发生的房间有点隐蔽，偶尔，他在水里泡累了，就上来窝进这个简易的临时“医务室”，回忆着被带进来采取急救措施的当时，自己是怎样被攥住了心脏。

——人鱼的爱情非常简单，甚至不需要什么理由，只要在一起的时候尾巴拍得高兴了，或者彼此有讲不完的话想说，又或者仅仅是想要再见一面---这些还不足以成为爱情存在的理由吗？人鱼又好像没有人那样多疑，更不会像知秀喜欢的人，把自己曾经搂在怀里好好疼爱过的转身推进黑暗的深渊，还可以潇洒离去不管不顾，文俊辉难以想象那样的坏，也难以想象知秀为了这样的坏人上岸，坠入爱河之后配合着对方变成女性，还要蒙受后来的屈辱。

盘踞在知秀姐内心的，会是怎样粗粝的痛呢。文俊辉等不来全圆佑的空隙里，把脸埋在水面下吐泡泡，非常无聊地。没有全圆佑的时间变得难熬了。知秀决定上岸之前就爱上那个人了，她也经历过独自等待的日子吧。不知道为什么，即使整天泡在水里，文俊辉还是觉得自己的身体被抽干了一部分，这个部分驱使他在城市夜晚的路灯底下徘徊，在每一个天明时分从睡眠里挣扎出来，像变得干燥的海绵一样漂在水面渴求着饱满，但海绵在水里就会自己胀大起来了，他却一天天地不能恢复力气，直到知秀姐都开始腻烦他整天唉声叹气的样子，赶他上街走走。

真的上街了才发现自己好久没见过眼前每天路过的东西，因为不关心都没有仔细去看---文俊辉站在街边的小吃摊前自嘲地哂笑，连好吃的超辣鱼豆腐，也有很多天没有关心。全圆佑再不出现他会不会就要把他忘掉了---怀着这样的想法，嘴旁啃得油腻腻红彤彤地吃着鱼豆腐，沿着人来人往的街道往前走的时候，偏偏全圆佑就在这个时候出现了。

如果这么多个自己没等到全圆佑的日子里，文俊辉愣在路边哈着辣豆腐滚烫的热气忿忿地想，他都在这个地方呆着干同一件事的话，那也太傻了吧。

不只是说文俊辉自己傻的意思，他们两个都怪傻的---因为在文俊辉看来，游戏厅门口的街机那里，常年围绕着的不都是一群个子矮矮的、穿校服的吵吵闹闹小男孩么。全圆佑两眼放光地专注于电子竞技的当儿文俊辉走近了，在路边垃圾桶丢开手里的鱼豆腐上来说道:“喂，你这些天都在这里吗？”语气熟稔得好像两人不是只见过一次，而是天天待在一起的人暂时分开了一段时间似的。

全圆佑循着声音转过头看见那个长得很漂亮的人鱼同伴居然又出现了，游戏也不打了站起身来，随着电子屏幕上发出一连串遗憾的提示音，他已经顺了顺头发整理了衬衫胡乱卷到肩膀上去的袖子，看着文俊辉露出对方并不陌生的笑容:“文俊辉xi，我们又遇到了。”

文俊辉默默腹诽能遇见还真不是巧合，累死我了，一面抓紧时机把连日以来惦记着的话说出来:“圆佑xi，我来找你......额，约会!”

假如说人鱼也会害羞的话---文俊辉印象中他们家乡民风淳朴，大家都对彼此很信任开放，也没见过真正害羞的人鱼---此时坐在游戏厅里目不斜视要教文俊辉打街机的这位，紧张的吞咽动作引得文俊辉一直分神去看他的喉结，还要集中听他讲解屏幕上那个穿像素衣服的角色该怎么操纵，并且在文俊辉新手上路的初次操作中，对方甚至输给了他这只菜鸟。“圆佑不是很擅长玩这个来的吗？”

“啊，看来俊辉很厉害呢，不能小看，不能小看---”全圆佑一边念叨着一边低下头去，文俊辉却从那人镜片后收敛得很好的眼神里读到了和起初遇见时一模一样的信息------总是诱敌深入地让人以为自己占了上风，到头来输得落花流水片甲不留，还会把几天的心思都赔进去。这是[他]的方式，也是[他]也许并非完全出于害羞的主动，看起来不太聪明的样子，却让文俊辉脑海里水波一闪，滑过一条熟悉的尾巴。

“话说，我觉得，你很像我的一个朋友。”文俊辉手指无心地搭在游戏机按钮上，电子屏幕显示游戏开始界面的同时，对着抬起头来刚好直视他的全圆佑这么说了。

-

有谁在午夜到凌晨这段时间到涨潮的海边去听潮汐的话，一定不难听见海上远远传来的歌声或者浪花被格外欢快地拍打起来的节奏，即使人鱼会刻意藏得隐蔽，但月亮出来的时候他们又受到那银白色光亮的吸引，浮出水面仰望在天上的珍珠。浪潮里的泡沫漂在他们身边，看上去就像穿了一层白婚纱。穿着这身“婚纱”的人鱼不难在夜晚海面遇到乐意挤一挤共同过夜的同伴，于是直到天亮之前，各色的沙质海床或是海边岩洞的深处，都不乏人鱼们分享彼此甜蜜的痕迹。

偶尔也会有例外。

尹净汉算是这样的例外，在他生活的海域，也许是唯一一个。

当他浮出水面躲在岩石的影子里时，一双纯净的眸子和岸上的什么人相遇过后，那人一定很难在第二天太阳升起时走出大海的怀抱----受着不可能的诱惑而自愿走入没顶海浪中的人不是被下了蛊，只是太难相信存在如此美好事物的世间一旦为自己所窥，还能有什么更好的东西把人挽留住。

“一个不得不爱自己的家伙。”

在人鱼的语言里没有单一的褒义或贬义，大家这么提起他既非出于可怜，当然也远非嫉妒----各有各的幸福，只不过他的是不同的。月亮在海洋顶心里诱发不安潮汛的时节，尹净汉也会靠在岩壁上蹭着自己的尾巴，海里那些小鱼送给他的珍珠从他身上被蹭掉了，白花花留在岩石上或是掉落进水里，散发有颜色的光润，这是独属于他的痕迹，独属于他的，由于美而被偏爱、被追逐和渴望着的生命轨道。虽然，从来也没有哪个同类能真的征服他，也没有哪个人类让他心动到上岸，他自由自在惯了，反倒通晓了好几片海域的语言和消息，四处游走着也就四处受欢迎。

最近，有人在凌晨见过人鱼和潮汛过后，被发现死在了海滩上的公共卫生间里。据说那天早晨海面上只有一条人鱼在悠游着看日出，霞光浮动在海面上灿烂得不像话，死去的男人的血染红的一角浅水反而没能被认出来。

-

  
文俊辉一旦说到就要让全圆佑见到---用他自己的话来说也是因为朋友太少了，所以刚认识的人不管以后会不会在一起，现在一定要带去见一见的。他们穿过半个城市来到海滩，天色尚早，退潮过后的沙滩上落下很多星星点点的扇贝海星和海螺。全圆佑看着文俊辉兴奋地喊起来，一边飞一样跑出去一边俯身捡起点什么，直到满满地攒够一怀抱各色各样的海螺，衣服也打湿了弄脏了，然而独自玩疯了的孩子一点儿不在乎，跑过来用一只手的手指指着自己怀里:“圆佑你看!好多海螺!”

全圆佑不太懂得眼前的状况但也还是受了感染，文俊辉笑起来的时候，嘴角的小痣也跟着上扬了，眼睛里亮晶晶的像什么刚刚从蚌壳里出来的珍珠。全圆佑看看远处近处人不太多，也顾不上会不会弄脏衣服，凑上前去跨过他的怀抱叼着含住男孩富于变化的嘴唇，感觉到被这突如其来的接触吓了一跳的人忽然松了手，怀里的海螺“哗啦”一下子可惜地落在地下，有几枚砸着了全圆佑的脚背引发灼热的痛觉但他也不管了。文俊辉一面被折磨出零星泪珠一面幸福地感受着，像这样亲在一起真要分不清你和我了，他的手有点儿没力气地搭在全圆佑肩膀上因为实在被抱得太紧，他有一会儿脑子里什么也没想着，只是任由原先还在因为害羞而输了游戏的家伙撬开自己的牙齿，把自己的柔软送出去.......

海面上暧昧地闪着折射成碎片的光，海风和云雾里裹着海鸥的叫声，他们此时说话就会听不见彼此的声音，但如果是亲吻的话，会引发向夜晚倾斜的海潮，汹涌破碎地拍打着心脏使它变得又潮湿又胆怯，只敢静静地站着，温顺地，被掀起心房一角，而勾出无限深邃的蜜。

  
“哎一股---粗卡嘿~”岸边传来拉长了的揶揄打趣，文俊辉被放开后晕乎乎地转头去分辨声音的来源，但还是在全圆佑帮助下扭转了肩膀的方向才看见坐在岩石上的人鱼----白天的人鱼，依然很漂亮，白皙的身体上湿漉漉的，巨大的尾巴垂下岩石在水里翻搅，有许多醉醺醺一般的小鱼追随着尾巴尖儿，拼命往上面镶嵌珍珠------文俊辉笑起来拉过全圆佑的手冲着岩石上长发及肩的人鱼喊道:“净汉哥!这个是我新交的朋友，他叫全圆佑......”

“哦，知道了，看起来不太傻，比你强。”

岩石上斜倚着的人鱼转个方向翻过身来，雪白柔软的身体凹出好看的形状，全圆佑跟着文俊辉往他近前走，稍稍抬手就当打了招呼，但还摸不准这是什么状况---尹净汉完全，实在，的确比他见过的许多人鱼都要美。文俊辉有这样的朋友为什么还会喜欢自己？人鱼不吭声地犯着嘀咕，但因为文俊辉仍然高高兴兴地对岩石上的朋友数说他们怎么认识，怎么再次遇到，包括所有的细节在内全说了---全圆佑干吞着嗓子，因为觉得丢脸而害羞不讲话。

“是内，是内。”尹净汉耐心听完小孩叽叽喳喳，笑盈盈地转过脸来看向全圆佑，“我是尹净汉，”人鱼的头发在海浪中被打湿了，黏糊糊地趴在身上，他伸手朝后拨弄着，悬起的手腕一片白，“请多多关照我们俊尼吧。” 

“快要下雨了，”人鱼仿佛无心地说着起身朝海里张望，“祝你们玩得开心。”一面对文俊辉打了个手势，“也别忘记带走你的海螺。”很快就消失在岩石后的海面上，一转眼连泡沫也看不见了。全圆佑还没来得及多说什么，文俊辉捡起那些海螺堆在岩石底下，拉着他的手要带他去躲雨。好像不是雨要下来了才躲，而是刚刚找了个地方藏起来，雨就来帮他们遮掩似的----

在外面的雨里，岩石底下的空间显得过分安静了。

“净汉哥是我偶然认识的朋友，他很特别，是独自游荡的人鱼，他漂亮吧？”文俊辉缩在岩壁跟前双手搁在膝盖上看着外面的雨幕，梦呓似的对空气讲话。全圆佑就盯着他只朝向明明视野里没有自己的方向小小声说些自己的事，别人的事，有那么一会儿工夫，空气像初识那天一般。

“你有很好看的腿。”文俊辉说。全圆佑坐在地上伸出细长匀称的一双，不那么柔软也没有尾巴那么灵活的，但却是决定人鱼命运的两条腿，需要下很大的决心才能开始岸上的生活，所以在这里遇见可爱的同类就会---就自然会觉得很好。“我们俊尼的身体明明也好看。”像这样假作无心地说了，在文俊辉缩了缩脖子不出声的间隙里靠过去，几乎是很自然的事情，雨声密集起来的时候----岩穴仿佛封闭的蛋壳，里面涌动情欲的气流与交换的呼吸，而世界之外的地方在下雨，一刻不停从漩涡里奔流走转的时间，和交织的身体一起扭出永恒的倒8字，在静默中发着烧灼热起来。

#4

男孩的身体就像饱胀的贝类的舌，任由人挨挤着侵入过后，剩下的就只有喘息与开合。全圆佑没有急于进入狭窄甬道炙热地研磨小小的不安的核，而是留在外面，对着人鱼因使用时限不久而格外敏感的腿间耐心来回推挤，文俊辉大张着嘴寻找一片空气，胸腔里喘息声带着泣音，膝盖紧紧地挨在一起从那里到大腿内侧都红，异物感引发颤抖而怀抱收拢不安。  
全圆佑这次不再让他做灼热中爆炸的棉花娃娃了，汩汩地唤醒潮汛，他的前端也渗出白色乳液和他的混杂着交融。已经经过一次那人就能准确地找到他的锁骨，肩胛，颈侧，耳尖，都被蛰出小声呻唤，欺凌没有持续太久，文俊辉伸出手摸索那副身体的走向，一声叹息落进全圆佑耳畔：“进来.......”

腿间的触感实在太陌生了因此受到更强的刺激，被反复揉搓着空虚感像加压前的太空舱，文俊辉想，跟你做可不是为了空虚没有落处，他用手指沾了点儿自己的东西往身后送，小心撑开一点挨挨挤挤对全圆佑说着“进来”几乎是下一秒就被虚假地满足了一瞬又返还，在他涨红脸生气之前，全圆佑简短地回答“来了”就没再让他有机会说话。忽然的撞击从小腹里撑开形状，是全圆佑的形状，伴随钝钝的疼痛和意识模糊，又重又胀地在他体内撞散了骨架，文俊辉感到自己被分开来拆成好几个部分，甬道里发了大水，说不上是水声更黏稠还是雨声更密集，他额头上攒下汗来，泪珠也不听话。

“还是....很...痛...”抱怨不成章句。全圆佑不等他适应就开始挤压囊袋，仿佛要榨干他最后一点力气。于是迅速地软下去服帖下去顺着他的动作在来回抽送里吸气，躲着他的鼻息又被包围着缠绕上来，海水的气息从外间弥漫，半开放的空间里亲密更加羞耻，直到全圆佑抓着他的腿根强制固定，有温热液体从身下反复渗出，他挺腰低泣着手腕无力地搭在胸前沦陷于情欲顶端的狭窄空间，在这里他有无尽需索因此抬头就去找了，全圆佑曲颈给他细致绵长的吻带着急切气息，人鱼的沼泽里再次挤压倾斜起来。

“和圆佑在一起真是太好了。”并肩躺在雨声里湿透了衣服的两个人都醒着，文俊辉轻轻开口说话像怕被雨听了去，“在我身体里面的圆佑，像这样拉着我的手的我手心里的圆佑，因为我而改变体温的圆佑，还有这样的我，都太好了。”

全圆佑那边没有回话，就在文俊辉微微失落地要转过头去之前眼前的空间被挤压推平，天黑了有柔软的皮肤贴下来唇角印着一点鲜活的味道，因为害羞而太过莽撞的孩子又把他的嘴唇咬破了，他在又痛又黏糊的吻里尝到欣喜，心脏被猛地攥紧，张口却说不出话，因此变成立刻就要兑现的奖品券。这样用力地爱着的孩子也是有的啊。“现在的人好多都不这样了。”他含混不清地说。

“嗯，是啊。”全圆佑从他脖子上抬起一点空隙从那里面闷闷地回答。

早上文俊辉出门之前姐姐训他，是不是见不到全圆佑就没法好好过日子了，那还不如到外面大街上待着。他想对于只见过一次的人绝不至于，只是那种感觉留在他的身上渗透进皮肤里面，见不到的时候只能透过记忆不痛不痒地重塑，他难得想要如此真切地靠近一个人，但也许过段时间就会忘了，感觉会消失记忆也会磨灭------但现在呢？他们又靠在一起了。文俊辉有一句没一句地跟全圆佑搭话，两个人互相留了联系方式就要各自离开。还是会再见面的，仅仅只是这样想就可以忘却一点身体的疼痛和腰间酸软，开开心心走在雨后比平常更加疏阔的路上。姐姐打开家门让他进去的时候敏锐地捕捉到了文俊辉的神色，丢过来一条干毛巾让他擦着，自己在沙发上蜷起身子收看肥皂剧。

“去约会啦？”

文俊辉没有急着答话，抱起水杯吨吨吨地喝水掩饰笑意，被知秀姐丢过来一个取笑的眼神又忍不住靠过去忸怩:“姐姐，他真的很喜欢我。”“那不是好事？”“啊，是的，是好事，但不知道之后怎样。”“想一直在一起吗？”“没想过要不要，但是好想见面啊。”“刚见过回来就想见面？”“对啊，刚分开又想见了，前段时间太想见了所以想补回来，想再跟他说一次好喜欢，也想听他说。”

知秀笑着摇头推开文俊辉，赶他:“那就去见吧，晚上别回来了。”

“不行啊，姐姐晚上会怕黑。”文俊辉随口说着，见洪知秀有一瞬间变化表情，不好意思地吐吐舌头，“我也想跟姐姐待在一起嘛。”

“我现在不怕黑了。”姐姐的目光钉在电视机上没有转移，但电视机里正在播放无聊的广告，嘻嘻哈哈的人们很吵闹，“在劳教所的时候，我经常晚上起来悄悄地吃白天从厨房偷来的东西”“拳头大的饭团，很硬很硬”“劳教所的看守里面有一个乐意被贿赂”“我看准了这点，其他人还在犹豫我就先下手了”“我找了个机会跟他单独待在监控室里，要他抱我”“他说我好香，说我的身体摸起来舒服”“我脑子里什么都没有，只会乖乖傻笑”“其实”“其实想想大概是开心的吧，这样之后就可以洗澡了，可以吃到干净一点的东西，还不用像其他人一样给她们的大姐头捏腿捏脚来换卫生棉”

也许是听姐姐说得入神了，前一秒还开着玩笑的男孩抱起膝盖，神色怆然地，听着姐姐轻松地讲:“我们可爱的小飞能够遇到喜欢的人鱼真的很好，总之一切都会顺利的，是人鱼的话就不担心他背叛我们。”

“姐姐对不起。”男孩凑过去贴心地说着，本来不用他说的，他是替什么人在说。拿手心给姐姐揉揉肩膀，半是揉着半是搂着地让姐姐靠在自己身上，红秀姐的长头发还会再长出来，那个男人也不再出现，吃过的苦会成为往事，但姐姐的心碎了。文俊辉在逐渐黯下来的夜色里替姐姐流了一点眼泪。“我们可爱的小飞”，姐姐的祝福，会如愿的吗？

“啊对了姐姐，”肃穆的空气持续了不过一秒，文俊辉想起来点儿什么，“我今天在海边遇到净汉哥了。”

“怎么？”

“他给了我一个海螺，里面是一段有人来海边抓人鱼的话，说是黑市上有人在卖人鱼的头发和尾巴。”

“那你怎么打算？”

“不用我打算啊，净汉哥已经把那个老板抓到替被杀的人鱼殉葬了，现在是还有一个伙伴被关在仓库里，我明天天亮过去一下。”

“那你记得在海边多放点海螺让大家这段时间别往岸边来了。”

“嗯好。我去洗澡，姐姐早点睡。”

说完就拐进浴室好好地清理身体，在热水水汽里一点点抠出甬道里的东西，这让文俊辉觉得不安又舒心，明早要做的事倒是没那么紧张，眼前心里想着的人让每个时辰都变得摇摇晃晃起来。在这摇摇晃晃里面他像个喝醉了酒的孩子躺在灌满水的浴缸底下慢慢睡过去，姐姐睡前路过浴室的时候看见一条青色尾巴搭在浴缸边上，睡着了的小飞神色安定又舒展，像做了好梦的样子。

知秀用人类的脚走过来，亲了亲浴缸里人鱼的尾巴，尾巴温顺地晃了晃向她亲切地拍打几下，月光洒在房间里，星云斗转，在她还是海里一条拥有漂亮又出色的红尾巴的人鱼的时候，那时候他们都向往岸上生活的自由自在不愿被族群束缚。人鱼是有自己想法的种族。成为红秀的她躺在人类的床底下的地板上，喃喃念着曾经熟悉的某个名字，把手指塞进床板的缝隙，快要抠出血来也还是恨着念着，发着抖过夜晚。月光洒在房间里。什么都变了，月亮说。

\---

凌晨黑市交易开始之前仓库看门的人会先清点货物，文俊辉等着那人从小房间里出来，灵巧地提起脚尖走进去，水池里栓着带血的铁链，满池浑浊泛红的水，躺在那里面的人鱼绝望地吐着泡泡。文俊辉打了个手势把水底下的人鱼招呼上来，捂着嘴给他递过去一身衣服，等人鱼穿好人类的衣服改换双脚，赤着脚流着血沿结构错综复杂的小巷子逃过去。一直逃到海边也没有回头。人鱼变回原来的样子朝他感激地拍拍尾巴，他站在清早的海风里面大声喊着回话。

他喊出来，用跟海风较劲的声音说，请回去告诉大家我很好，我还遇到了喜欢的人，他对我也很好------

早晨是这样开始的。带着因为喜欢某人而意气风发的自豪感，从黑市绕了一圈来到海边的文俊辉身上沾染着海风的味道，远处的海面上除了太阳快要升起来了，尹净汉也在浪花里悠游。他们同处一地，面朝今天的太阳，文俊辉就地在沙滩上坐下。

远远近近的海螺里填满空洞的夜晚风声，他耐心坐在那里一个一个地对它们讲最近有人在恶意抓捕人鱼不要上岸，不要以为人类吃不了人鱼就对人鱼没有威胁，目前为止已经有人在用人鱼的头发做编织袋，用人鱼的尾巴给特技演员做表演道具，还有人陷害上岸后没有身份证明的人鱼进名为劳教所的坏地方，大家千万不要被人给骗了......口干舌燥地直说了一上午，把海螺沿着海岸线丢在各处，细细做完这些之后，转身发现全圆佑已经来了。

他们没有约好今天见面。但文俊辉也没有问他。不觉得奇怪。喜欢的话就自然会碰面的。从早上开始一边紧张地待在黑市附近帮助人鱼出逃，一边跟在后面跑到了海边是为什么。  
甚至也许全圆佑还来得迟了些，没来得及听见少年站在清晨的海边，没有喊着他的名字但却十分珍重地那么说了。  
不过如果他会听见的话---文俊辉在心里有点退缩地想，脚下却朝着那个身影走过去---有些话就不能作数了。他还不能确定自己的感情，只是单纯地迷恋着。有着一份近乎透明的心思就不会再妄图靠得更近。  
他们坐在岸边消磨时光，全圆佑带来了钓具，文俊辉戴着不太合适的大墨镜问他:“是原来就知道要两个人一起钓鱼的吗？”

“不是的。但是觉得你好像会来这里。”全圆佑憨憨地回答道。有时候文俊辉会觉得自己真是被那副偶尔看上去老老实实的样子给骗了，但是骗了也没有怎么样，反而赚一副钓具来钓鱼。他们在海边的波光粼粼里注意着水面，但总忍不住互相偷瞄，有一句没一句地扯着嗓子聊天。

“文俊尼，对不起，其实我昨天偷偷跟着你回家了。”

“啊，没关系的，其实我回家之后也想着你呢。”

“这样啊......但是不知道是不是我看错了，看到你家里有其他人走动......”

“对不起，我之前没有告诉你我跟我姐姐住一块，她也是人鱼。”

“没关系。如果是俊尼的姐姐我该去看看才对的。”

“我早上一直在对海螺讲话，我跟他们说我很想你，然后你就来了。”

“嘎嘎嘎，是这样吗？”全圆佑随手拿起一块海螺凑在跟前听着，但是文俊辉还没来得及期待地观察他的表情鱼就咬钩了，他欢呼雀跃着把钓鱼杆高高抬起来收着鱼线。背光的少年在夏日海风里显得格外美好。

只是另一边，听见海螺里传来的声音的人却渐渐收敛嘴角，脸色像过午的阳光一样慢慢地黯淡下去，海螺也从手中滑落了。

#5

属于人世的自由是什么样的自由呢？

相应地也就有属于人鱼的不自由。

就像文俊辉在岸上学会了使用网络搜索和上网冲浪一样，人类世界的许多事情变化得非常快，上岸的人鱼由于缺乏管理和约束会被改造或影响成什么样也没有人知道。在人鱼的道德里，传统和族群这些东西是不可以改变的，这样才能保证各个海域的族群的相对独立性，在某一群落受到波及的时候其他群落可以保全内部的稳定和繁衍。

因此全圆佑在听见海螺里传来和自己的族群不同的属于人鱼的语言时，他的手指就好像第一次长出来似的慢慢慢慢让海螺滑落了。他被勾起的瞬时的感伤足够击垮他一次，看着眼前刚刚熟悉起来的，让他捧在手心里拥在怀里过的明朗动人的男孩子，全圆佑唯一能做的似乎就是不要出声惊扰文俊辉此时钓到第一条鱼的喜悦，哪怕只是暂时地，哪怕能迟半刻对他讲，或者不要讲，什么都不要说出来.......

文俊辉没有感受到自己的喜悦应该从亲密友人那里得到的附和，有点生气地回过头，看见的就是瘫坐在岩石上低头非常郁闷地捂着脸的全圆佑。他吓得丢开鱼竿上来问他怎么了，扒开双手只是满脸通红，“你发烧了吗？”

“不，好像比那个还要严重，”全圆佑动着嘴唇回答他，“我有眼球干燥症，所以...哭不出来。”

“哭不出来就不要哭了呀----还是说---”文俊辉起初还能够好好地接过话取笑他，他以为全圆佑只是需要他的某种安慰直到他发现事情似乎不是这样，文俊辉有点儿着急地挠挠头，全圆佑有点儿忧郁地抬起脸，他们此时的对视算不上美好，但是全圆佑知道这大概是最后一次能够从彼此给的眼神里看到如此坦诚的温柔了，以后也许......即使侥幸能够再有，也要蒙上莫可名状的羞耻，违背道德的艰涩苦味，他不安地在岩石上蹭着双腿仿佛是在蹭没有拿出来的尾巴。作为人鱼的他变得烦躁起来。

“圆佑---到底是什么事情----”文俊辉忍不住叹起气来。

“你还记得那个时候我们刚刚认识，是为什么没有问一问，你我都从哪里来吗？”

“那是因为我一见到你就产生了心脏共鸣呀，在人鱼的世界里能够共鸣到同一片海的当然都是同一个种族---”文俊辉回忆着那天在脑子里见到的海，心脏被招摇的海风撞击得生疼，因为他也突然开始不确定起来，那种感觉的确是共鸣没错，但上岸之前曾经跟随尹净汉四处游荡过一阵的对这个世界好奇心旺盛的小飞，并不能确定自己不会被共鸣到曾经有记忆的其他海域。他只是稀里糊涂地跟眼前的人做了一次，感受到互相都炙热又黏糊地喜欢上了，就没有再问。

就忘记了再多追问一次。哪怕在人鱼的世界里，不同种族的人鱼不可以长久地结合，如此简单的法则简直快要成为唯一不会改变的铁律。也没有确认过彼此是否来自不同的地方。

在人群当中，保持着人鱼的身份，这样隐秘而自由地恋爱着，看似是没有来由，但只有相爱的人知道这是怎样产生的偶然，在某处有着更模糊不清的复杂的东西，彼此都为了那个意义折磨着自己，每一天分开都是为了第二天再见面，走向彼此的过程中拥抱更紧。好像都是抱着这样的觉悟在活，而一旦发现一段感情不符合道德的原则了，意外地，原先的人生多充实，巨大的空虚就接踵而至。

仿佛为了响应两个无助的孩子的沉默似的，海边的云层在蓝色里翻出金色粉色，继而是浅浅的米白和灰，最后浓重地一卷，终于下定决心般淅淅沥沥撕开天空的一道伤口，覆盖他们所站着的地方下起雨来。雨起初不大，但随着海滩逐渐没入黄昏过后的退潮时刻，文俊辉还是感觉好冷。

他们莫名其妙地走进海滨的一家小破电影院坐下来看电影，互相都没有商量选什么片子，安安静静地挺直身子走进来，隔着潮湿的衣服坐在电影院陈旧的绒布椅子上，本来是很不舒服的姿势，可谁也没有说话。在死一样的寂静里放映厅的灯渐渐关了，文俊辉感受到有什么东西透过衣料朝自己的手臂渗透着掌心的温度，不知道是不是没了力气，他没去推开他。

电影开场前放映厅里陆陆续续又来了几个人，大家都躲雨。因此电影放出来的时候画面不太协调也没有人抗议，后来好不容易画面恢复了比例，色调又开始泛黄。坐在角落里的两位人鱼现在是人类的样子也还是男孩的样子，按理说，在人类世界里男孩子是不会哭得这么唏嘘有声的，更何况这片子根本也就不好哭。渐渐地有人在看这边了，文俊辉拍拍全圆佑的肩膀却得到他的回答:“好像是你哭得比较厉害。”眼球干燥症患者委屈地说。这么一说好像就更委屈了。

为什么会在临时决定进来休息的电影院里哭起来呢，绝不是因为什么虚假的或者空幻的爱情。荧幕上的人们一开口说着不同的话，可是他们却能够相互理解，话一说出口就能被听见和被明白了，这样的幸福使得人类世界存在的欺骗与虚假变得微不足道。那些发着光的品德或精神、纷纷杂杂凌乱地盘踞着的恶疾，无论哪一种都是人群不断变化的必经之途，吸引他们人鱼的不正是杂处其间的自由，扮演自己又不是自己的新鲜感。他们为了所谓的新生活上岸，但由于人鱼的身份不会改变，顽固的道德一直存在，文俊辉哭到一半，决心咽下眼泪去，扶着电影院的椅子摇摇晃晃地站起来朝外走，全圆佑也就跟在后面。

“要是没遇到就好了。”赌气似地，文俊辉在电影院楼上的小宾馆房间里围着大毛巾蜷缩起身体这么说着。  
全圆佑刚从浴间里出来，一下一下擦着头发，宾馆里空气不算太安静，到了夜晚，哪怕只是踩踏楼板的声响也会变得清晰。在不太安静的空气里全圆佑叹了口气，放下手里的东西在床的另一边坐下来小心翼翼地看着眼色说:“......假如没遇到的话，会遗憾的吧。”

“我这个人，虽然还挺清楚我自己是什么样的，就是很无聊地活着，晃晃悠悠地没有什么特别的理由就上岸了。但是因为不知道对我来说，遇到你这样的人会怎么样，仅仅是因此就觉得遇见你很好了。你接纳了我。温柔的你，可爱的你，在我耳边说我真好的样子，那些时刻发生的当下我都说不出话来，因为我知道，这样的美好一旦发生就已经成为过去了......我听游泳馆的大爷说过的，你某一阵子天天去游泳的事情，虽然没有说出来名字，但我知道一定是你。我现在也没有后悔，那个时候因为周末没有事做，去做了游泳馆的那份兼职。”

文俊辉差点把毛巾丢到地上去了。现在说这些又有什么用呢。他不禁像那些心浮气躁的人类一样张口想要骂起人来，可惜还是没有骂出口，在骂出声之前又被融化似地哭了。怎么会这么无法呼吸呢，明明是在水里也能呼吸得很好的人鱼却感受到了难以形容的生理约束，这也是人的身体会有的感觉吗？

“现在我因为你而痛苦了起来，可是你明明也像我一样痛苦，这算什么呢？”

也许是本来就不期望回答的问题，问完过后就把头埋在被子里深深地融入黑暗。天亮之前，没有人离开，但也没有理由继续留下，明明都知道的，可还是并肩躺在一起过了一个夜晚，肩膀没有挨到，彼此的温度透过被子互相传递了一些。呼吸都没来得及平稳的夜晚不安轨道上，最后一颗星星轻而易举滑入鱼肚白，天亮了。

  
“我想...你们可以试着去找一些见证人。”尹净汉趴在海滩的岩石上，手指攀着一只海鸥，文俊辉被从他背后升起来的太阳的光照得刺眼，眯起眼睛注意到海鸥的下巴是红色的，在喙的下部有一小块红斑。

“这是她们的孩子吃东西的地方，”尹净汉见小飞的视线偏移，轻松地笑起来接着说，“海鸥的孩子要从妈妈嘴里吃东西之前就啄她们的喙上这一小块红色，她们才会给出回应。”  
“新生的小海鸥是要学会求食的，”尹净汉伸出手抚摸着海鸥的翅膀，松手任由它飞走了，划出一道优美的弧线渐渐变成小点，轻巧而自由，“它们来这世上之前，没有什么已经规定好给它的位置。”

文俊辉知道这是净汉哥会说出来的话，因此静静地听着。而全圆佑好像从来没听过人鱼这样讲话一样，颇为刮目相看地吹了个短短的口哨，“那个见证人...是什么意思？”

“我有认识的朋友，也同样是由于跨海域或者这样那样的原因又相爱着没法分开，因此决心去岸上隐居了。我从来不喜欢人鱼族群的陈旧规矩，相比于陆地上的人，我们变化得太慢了。你们可以去找到他们，回到族里把事情给大家说一下，不存在那样的诅咒---很多常年待在海底从不外出的人鱼还在相信，所谓跨种族跨海域就会受到诅咒之类的说法，你们联合你们的见证人，也许大家看你们人多，会愿意听你们说的。”尹净汉一边说一边抬手把额前的头发别到耳后，露出来的耳尖在海边潮湿的空气里微微泛着红。

拿着净汉哥给的地址和指示出发之前，他们去见了尹净汉介绍给他们的专门为人鱼做事的办事员，带着伪造证件买到了人生第一次的飞机票。在候机的地方他们同时想起来一点儿什么，文俊辉拿出通讯工具问全圆佑:“你要一起跟姐姐问好吗？”  
全圆佑点点头。电话拨通后文俊辉简单地讲了一下他们要去找净汉哥的朋友，就当是一起去旅行一样，不会有什么事也很快回来，“姐姐要记得按时睡觉哦，别看电视剧看得太晚。”

姐姐应了几声电话被另一只手接过来，全圆佑看着文俊辉，男孩看向他的眼神还是和昨天一样柔软，他张开嘴无心地咬了咬下唇，脸上露出一丝笑容那么说了，“嗯，姐姐，你好，我是文俊辉的朋友全圆佑”“嗯，就是出门旅行，去见几个有趣的朋友”“我们很好，俊辉...很可爱”“谢谢姐姐，姐姐再见!”

起先还是做了什么了不起的事的大人样子，电话快结束的时候又变成小孩口气---文俊辉不小心笑出来，眼睛不看他，盯着脚下的地面越想越好笑，全圆佑挂断电话虽然不知道他笑什么也跟着一起在笑。好像是被他的笑声逗笑了似的。笑吧，笑吧，男孩子们肩膀不自觉抵在一起，耸着肩背笑着，来往的人偶尔分出一丝惊异的目光打量这两个一直在笑的孩子，一个的手搭上另一个的肩膀，这样笑着互相紧贴着，不知不觉又拥抱在了一起。

“像这样，会觉得骗了姐姐，但又不敢告诉她到底是怎么回事。”文俊辉笑累了也就安静下来，把脸埋在全圆佑衣服里闷闷地说。

“那...要不要再打一次电话告诉姐姐真实的情况？”

“......那怎么可以。”叹息和沉重的心情一起浮上来，谁知道会发生什么事呢，不管是姐姐还是其他的人鱼，大概可以说，除了尹净汉之外的人鱼，对于他们这样贸然在一起的行为都会侧目的吧。“毕竟是很久，很久以来都这么认为，即使没有什么道理大家也会选择相信。”

“小飞喜欢姐姐吗，还是，只是因为住在一起所以有感情呢。如果足够亲近的话撒了谎也会很难过。”“虽然要说实情也的确很艰难。”

“姐姐......”怀中的男孩抬起头来，阳光透过机场大厅的玻璃穹顶落在他们身上，找到可以坐下来的角落，距离登机还有一会儿的时候，讲了姐姐的故事。

#6

海边微光渐暗。是人鱼上岸的时间。飞机起飞经过海滨时，文俊辉看着下面延伸的海岸线，因为他放了很多海螺，最近大家不会随便往岸上跑。他们在群体里维持密切的关系，安全地生存着延续下去，人鱼没有历史和记忆，共同的法则就是一切。

“值得感伤的是，姐姐并不是第一个也不是唯一一个，所有爱上人类的人鱼最后都---”文俊辉从舷窗外移回视线，对着旁边认真听他讲了姐姐的过去的全圆佑轻声说着，“多少都有些堕落了。”

明明是一样贪恋身体靠近时的气息，渴望建立联系，为什么要分为这一种和那一种呢，在爱里面，又有什么是错误的？

“他们曾经很好吗？”

“嗯...”讲故事的小飞喉头发紧，整理了一会儿从飞机餐里拿出一只煮鸡蛋，“你看这个，”一边说着一边从一端将鸡蛋打破，缓慢地剥开，冒着热气的白色鸡蛋珠玉一般完整而圆润，被捧在手心里，“我刚上岸的时候不会打开鸡蛋，就是姐姐教的。”“姐姐对什么都学得很快，据她说是因为太爱了所以那个人做什么她都要跟着学，有时候甚至会让他厌烦，但那个人舍不得离开姐姐，他喜欢姐姐的身体，经常对姐姐说，我想跟你结婚。姐姐知道是假的，因为那个人平时从来不说，说了都是为了脱她的衣服，但她说她每次听见都好高兴，觉得那是真的.......”

“在那个听到的时刻是真的听见了嘛。”

“是的。有这种感情的真实的。姐姐学会打开鸡蛋之后又教了我，我跟她住在一起，但她多数时候在那个人家里。人世间这样的关系一般最后都需要面对很多验证和考验，人们带着他们的房子结婚，吵吵闹闹的，姐姐说她做不到，所以干脆骗那个人说，她是坐台女，然后照价收一些钱。”

“这其实会让男人没有负担。”

“是的，是的。姐姐是很爱很爱他的，只是在爱的时候有许多东西没有说出口，即使说出来也是假的，里面包藏着的真实没法被看见。跟人相爱真的很辛苦，我们本来就是不同的嘛，还要装扮出人的样子，要让他们相信我们喜欢他们的全部。”

“从这一点上来说，”全圆佑一边嚼着嘴里被喂进来的鸡蛋一边说，“姐姐好就好在她蒙着一层能够被人看见和喜欢的质地，而抛开这些她依然是纯净的，能够跟小飞一起生活教你做各种小事情的，温和又包容的人。”

-

“西海岸有一些人鱼，会偷偷跑去敲碎海龟蛋。”  
“现在每年上岸的人鱼越来越多，但也有好多人鱼跑回去，回去之后他们就不适应集体生活了。也不是新的食性或者什么的...他们就是想要打破它，然后看着里面的东西流出来。就好像活在回忆里一样，重复过去在岸上被教给的事情。海龟现在跟人鱼的关系也差劲起来了。”

听到这个故事不是在狭窄的飞机舱室里，而是从刚刚到达的城市机场被他们此行要来找的净汉哥的朋友崔胜澈接到家中之后。崔胜澈穿一身黑背心长皮裤，身材结实，头发不羁地向上挑着，满头银发，加上他过白的皮肤和鲜红的唇色，文俊辉几乎要以为他不是人鱼，而是什么哥特电影里跑出来的吸血鬼。

“我和啵农认识得很早，那时候我在底特律汽车城打工，啵农偷了车在维修场被人抓到，他从下水道里跑出来，我就把他救了，带着他辗转几个地方，也没有想过回去。”崔胜澈很健谈，比起全圆佑文俊辉刚一见面还有点紧张，他刚在人群里出现就是一副大哥的样子，举着他那锻炼得很充分的膀子招呼两个瘦瘦高高的男孩子过去，在他们身上一人拍了一下:“怎么样？第一次旅行!”

文俊辉莫名感觉落在身上的一拍让肩膀轻了一点，也就敢抬起头来对着他笑。他们乘车来到崔胜澈和他的人鱼伴侣啵农住着的独立公寓里，环境倒是很安静的，进门之后，家居简洁干净，屋子很小，但后面院子里有个大水池。

“楼顶上还有一个更大的，偶尔我们会叫几个朋友过来聚聚---都是上岸之后无处可去的人鱼，有些做了族群里不准的事，不敢回去了。我这里他们可以过来，过来了也都很开心。”崔胜澈在房子里兴奋地走来走去，不断向新到的客人抛去各种话题，看得出来，人鱼的纯朴和好客仍然影响着已经在岸上住了好多年的崔胜澈。文俊辉跟在后面好奇地探头环顾这房子，全圆佑则在客厅里安静地坐下来开始翻看沙发上的杂志。

“哥---客人来了吗？”楼上传来一声问询，紧接着走下一个人来。

不是。是人鱼。正对着楼梯的全圆佑最先抬起头看见了他，那男孩子五官精致，即使是人鱼中也不多见，而且奇异地融合着两种相距甚远的族群特征---是混血，全圆佑微微愣怔住了。

假如文俊辉先看到啵农，大概会在心里想，他和全圆佑的孩子以后会不会也长成混血的样子。(但其实这对人鱼来说是概率性事件)

“哦，韩率啊，跟两位哥哥打个招呼，是你净汉哥的朋友。”崔胜澈端着几杯饮料大步走过来，他们围着在客厅的沙发上坐下来，互相简单认识了一下过后，文俊辉就介绍了来意。

“这个...虽然也不是不行，但是我们的情况就有点特殊。韩率单独去的话当然可以，他的父母就是两个族群的人鱼，他好好地出生并且独自长大了，现在一切都好没有出现什么所谓的诅咒。我的话，就不必出面了...”崔胜澈一边说着，一边试探地看向身旁的混血男孩。全圆佑有点敏感地发现他们俩长得都很特别，或者说，本来各自都是可能会有的长相，但是放在一起却因相似而变得...很特别。

“啊，那这么看来我们还需要再去找下一对净汉哥的朋友，这样人多一点好说话。”文俊辉点点头应声下来，又看了一眼那个被称为啵农又被叫做韩率的男孩子，男孩始终戴着耳机面无表情地坐在沙发里喝果汁，说话间崔胜澈起身留他们吃饭，说是买了很多好的食材，要招待他们一次。

“那真是添麻烦了。”全圆佑起身主动要求帮忙，文俊辉也跟着过去。厨房里被三个人挤满，崔胜澈高高兴兴地安排两个新来西海岸的伙伴打下手，文俊辉上岸时间久，早就过了只能吃罐头食品的适应期，煮出一锅拿手的汤来，还没探头闻闻味道就感觉到肩膀上蹭过来一个脑袋。不知道为什么，在这远离出生地的地方两个人都变得比前一天放松了许多，仿佛昨晚躺在一张床上从空气中隔开一道缝哭得上气不接下气的不是他俩本人似的。

抬手喂给全圆佑一口汤，看着他喝进去之前小声叮嘱:“当心烫。”崔胜澈在一旁观看他俩的互动笑得像个在看连续剧的中年主妇，手里抄起来一盆香煎蛤蜊对着厨房外面喊:“韩率啊---要来尝尝蛤蜊吗？”

话音未落，刚刚还戴着耳机在沙发上如入无人之境的小孩就出现在厨房门口，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着崔胜澈手里的盘子，崔胜澈在外人面前不好意思地笑出了声，“对不起，我家小啵比较爱吃。”把满盆蛤蜊往小孩怀里一塞，“吃几个就放在餐桌中央摆好，去吧。”

“好的!谢谢哥!”

文俊辉目视着漂亮得出奇的小孩走出去，有些吃味地对全圆佑说:“某些人好像从来没叫过我哥。”

“我们俩差不多大，不用叫吧。”全圆佑嘴里的东西还没吃下去，含含糊糊地回答。厨房里专心烹饪的两个人都没留意到他的眼神一直跟着走出去的韩率，而在他们不注意的时候，全圆佑已经放下手里在洗的东西，转身离开了厨房。

-

“我不害怕被人看出来，哪怕你们是人鱼也没关系。”“父母的家乡已经有很多人鱼知道我的存在了。所以其实即使我跟你们回去，对你们要做的事也没好处---不过我还是支持你们的。”“哥哥也会支持。”

全圆佑靠在窗户的阴影里，餐室内没有点灯。他们对着窗外的水池看光在水面上碎成很多小片。晃来晃去。

“所以真的是哥哥。”全圆佑看着对面精致如雕像的孩子埋头坐在黑暗里一动不动。从第一眼他就看出来他的不同，同时混杂着人鱼族群罕有的魅力。  
危险而漂亮的魅力。比起尹净汉来，更不受控制更本真的一种。

“我们起先是不知道这件事的。”仿佛急着辩白的孩子脱口而出一句，继而声音又降低下去。“...等到我们发现的时候，父亲因为觉得太悲伤了就从瀑布上跳下去自杀了。他本来就跟别的人鱼很不一样。母亲不敢认我很早就让我一个人在海上漂着，我长大一点能分开双腿就上岸了，比起其他的人鱼，我是从陆地上长大的。我和他们都不一样，所以原本我或许要这样独自生活到最后---”

除非在异乡遇到自己的哥哥，并且在彼此不知情的情况下，受到本能的吸引而亲近起来，感受到的喜欢大概比人们能够体会的还要强烈吧。

全圆佑静静地听着男孩有点干涩的声音。

“……我现在已经不会去想是幸运还是不幸了。”“能爱着的时候为什么不好好抓住呢。不被承认又怎么样呢。”“人类的世界也有很多这样那样的人，我见过他们当中的一些，也愿意为他们唱歌。”“总有人因为不同而被伤害。”“不过现在还是能感觉到幸福的吧。”

整洁的房子里居住着两个孩子，会在夜晚贴近彼此，有水声也有共同分享的梦。

说到这里，黑暗中的男孩抬起头来，声音很轻、但很坚定。  
“说起来”“我会支持你们，你们在做早就该做的事。”“无论如何总会有人说出感谢。”

“不是什么需要谢我的事...我也没想过我会这样离开，到这么远的地方来，如果不是俊尼我可能还是平平淡淡地活着，混混日子，谁知道呢。我没有什么特别想要的，但是好像会为了那个努力，”“——不是有那种吗，对那些想着我的人好一些，然后事情就会慢慢变好的。”

全圆佑说完就站起来，走到门口“啪”地一声打开屋子里的灯。很柔和的光线。窗户里有风。夜晚在屋外安静地入侵。

-

离开西海岸之前他们在这座白色的房子里愉快地坐在一起吃了东西。靠近同伴的感觉很好，说说笑笑，担心着的事情，恐惧的来源，尘世偏狭尖锐的意见，都因为交融而溶解掉了。全圆佑说的是给自己听的话，如果没有遇到身边和自己同样普普通通在人群里隐姓埋名的男孩，他们的旅程也就不会开始。

而原先松动的交契结构也在旅行、眼泪和欢笑中变得稳固，现在，是默契地对上视线，也不会因为害羞或紧张而避开的人。

崔胜澈家屋顶上的大水池水质天然，经过白天西海岸强烈的阳光直射，水中有股海的气息。周围没有光，除了头顶朦朦胧胧的月亮。文俊辉第一次看全圆佑拿出尾巴，他们的尾巴果然一下水就纠缠在一起，分不开了。于是干脆就这样抱着，在水里打转，而水池另一端崔胜澈正对着弟弟的耳畔说话。

水池很大。足够两边分开享受夜晚。即便这样文俊辉还是有点害羞，全圆佑亲上来的时候他不安地扭了脖子，继而被捉住了肋骨，顺着肚脐向下，在层层鳞片里被挖出来的通道亲密地容纳着因好奇而刺入的手指。“要是我想要，”全圆佑在水中轻轻地说，说时吐了小串气泡，“你会不会给我生个孩子。”

文俊辉一阵不安地扭动身体向水池边逃去，但张嘴出来的却是笑声，他在水面上喘着气嗔笑，耳朵边上被追上来的全圆佑黏得热乎乎。月光似乎知道此时有什么不该被窥见的事情似的躲到云后面去了。他们尽可以伸出舌头追逐打闹一会儿，再细细埋头在彼此颈项里。属于人鱼的夜晚。

#7

“哥会知道那时的我吗？”  
开始之前崔韩率总是仗着自己唇红齿白的在光线不足的情况下也看起来非常迷人，而故意一边要哥哥替他先弄着一边问些无关紧要的问题。不是问题无关紧要而是说的时候语气那么漫不经心就好像在问哥哥今晚上吃没吃饱风刮得舒不舒服一样自然，却折磨得哥露出惶惶的神色嘴里发出心疼的声音。但哥哥也非常乖顺这种时候总是小心地藏起牙齿，崔韩率干进去被柔软的口腔包裹覆盖起来身体也舒服地在水池边上贴着颤抖起来，但还是他坐着，张开两腿无辜地垂下，哥哥却化成人鱼漂在水里，银色的头发湿漉漉地贴在额头上。明明是一样的漂亮的孩子但被仰望着被包裹着的只能有一个。哥哥于是成了牺牲者，且心甘情愿地艰涩地动着喉咙，他知道韩率不太有耐心有时候听话只是因为无心关注眼前的状况，而眼下这种时候那孩子的心思是易碎的琉璃娃娃一样的。他伸出手探进哥哥的头发一下子头皮被带得好痛，到达某个地方之后哥哥表情显然地难受起来，人鱼那藏不住秘密的尾巴颤抖得快要脱力一般。

但还是喜欢的吧。崔韩率眯起眼睛，他好像天生就知道自己什么样子最迷人，或者就没有不迷人的时刻只要他想都可以。都是可以的，他轻轻包覆着哥哥的后脑勺往身体内部靠拢送力，这样是舒服的好像在自慰。也因为哥哥熟悉了他的温度他的形状和他有如海水涨潮的身体规律，那旋转着花一样打磨的舌头辛苦地舔弄出来的东西从哥哥的唇角慢慢走渗，韩率弄得着急了一些没等哥哥完全适应就进去了，到达某个格外温暖而柔软的地方，哥哥的身体却替他难受起来，含着眼泪的哥哥努力大张着嘴巴，现在哥哥的嘴巴完全被填满了，有温凉的东西不断溢出来像他的眼泪一样。只不过眼泪是会碎的而精液只会弄脏哥哥的下巴。

“那时候我刚刚上岸，尾巴才刚刚能够变成腿呢。”弟弟是什么时候长大的呢，大概是从能把变成人鱼的哥哥轻而易举托起来送到池边的平地上，哥哥柔软的肚腹贴着地面有点儿水里的凉又有点儿白日烘烤过后的地面的热，不等人鱼的身体不安蜷缩起来弟弟就找到了，那个没有完全没入鳞片里的饱满圆润的地方，打下去只会传来清脆嫩响，即使现在看不到白天的时候也能看见变回人类的哥哥通红肿胀的屁股，有些羞耻地趴在床上让他上药，经常抹着抹着又抹到哥哥后面的穴里去了，之后就是把耐不住痛只会挣扎着又道歉，顺从着又反复挣扎起来的哥哥镇压在少年灼热的身体之下，情欲的颜色涌动在崔胜澈雪白的皮肤下面经不住弟弟任意一掐就要饱胀渗出，他在疼痛中产生幻觉又在清醒的间隙里抱着韩率的身体喊他的名字。

变成人鱼就不会那样了。此时的哥哥眼睛里残留着泪花被藏在打湿的刘海下面，作为人鱼沦陷在情爱幻想里非常糟糕，会失去任何的言语，而欺负不会说话的小动物是不对的。崔韩率对准那个地方用刚刚射过的部位来回磨蹭着，做不对的事能让他们都暂时远离自己的身体，于是他就那么进入了。人鱼的腰肢很软被操得发热的身体扭来扭去地在地上拍打着，一会儿又迎合着身体内部的节奏一会儿又脱力地向前逃去但没可能的，连呼吸也有点难只是在抽插的间隙里带着泣音那么喘气，听着弟弟凶猛地进入自己频率有点儿太快了所以让哥哥连哭泣也害羞得瑟缩起来只是努力地张着身后的穴，吃不进去的地方也借着柔软肉壁的弹力从内部鼓胀出一点轮廓。

水生生物的感官丰富所以几乎不需要韩率再使用什么技巧，青春期过了这么久男孩还是非常有力气，性爱中贪恋一贯到底的痛快 身下的人也从尾巴爽到头皮。崔胜澈张着嘴也只发出些啊啊啊的单音，被内射到没法动弹乖乖挨操的时候听着韩率那么问了，“哥喜欢吗，是不是因为我很爽了”每次这种时候都会像给幼儿园小朋友过多的大红花一样拼命点着头，于是很快就被惩罚了---“不要每次都这样，会很无趣”再来的时候剧烈地动着往深处顶着的真是要完全被操开了，埋在股缝间的精液也满溢出来顺着鳞片淌了全身，尾巴上沾满情欲的气息，内壁收缩着翻搅着喘气声也变得微弱，变成了戳一戳肚子就从后面流出精液的娃娃，伴随着嘴里的“嗯嗯”的娇声还有不会停止的眼泪。弟弟站起来悬在胯间的东西水淋淋的像刚出生的小孩，跳进水里溅起水花很快从水面上消失了。崔胜澈自己改换双腿站起来摇摇晃晃地走去池边，双腿生涩地在地上挪动着但还是要走，弟弟要他知道的那种感觉，双腿好像不是自己的时候就学着走路不得不远离熟悉温暖的大海的感觉，那种寂寞和破碎的夜风一起勾起他的愁肠百结，身体里流出弟弟的精液那是他们结合过的证明。他也在水里面了，漂亮孩子自在地游曳着身体洁白像遗失的古老珍宝，是拥抱的时候也会好好地亲吻的珍宝，不觉得他给他含过的嘴巴脏而爱惜地用舌头吻进来，像从未拥有过一个完整的世界一样，这样的孩子是他的情爱梦想，他缺失的那个角落里的灼热灵魂。

\---

崔氏兄弟水中接吻的时候文俊辉就蜷缩在住着的房间窗户里面一会儿悄悄看一眼，全圆佑没好眼色地问他你不困吗，明明刚才累成那个样子硬求着我带你进来休息的。文俊辉没有理他缩在阁楼窗帘后面呆呆地站着傻笑。明天他们要出发去新的地方了，很远的地方所以在那之前他想起来不能不联系一下姐姐。

“姐姐那边现在是白天，所以我们来给姐姐打个电话，这次就真的都说吧，圆佑啊，”文俊辉说着，好像为了下决心不得不咬一口他的名字一样，拿出手机来拨通了那个号码。不久前的简讯记录还停留在那个上面---“来接我”。简短的字。

电话真的接通之后全圆佑又站到他身边。姐姐的声音很疲惫所以很轻，听着像是哑了，“姐姐你还好吗？没有生病吧？”嘘寒问暖着得到了反复确认只是睡了太久浑身无力才停下，犹豫地开口要跟姐姐认真说事情。

“姐姐其实我一直有跟你说的，很喜欢我的圆佑，我们一见面就有共鸣的孩子，他不是来自我们长大的地方的，但这不是我们的错...你知道的吧，因为太喜欢了我都没有多问问他，结果他也喜欢我的时候我们就只能寻求帮助了。净汉哥说他一个人做不了这样的事情，我们在到处跑着找他的朋友回去和我们一起见证...一起证明不会有所谓的诅咒存在。”“嗯”“嗯”“姐姐你也不信有那种东西的是吗”“...是吗”“嗯嗯，谢谢姐姐，你好好休息---”

“姐姐怎么说？”什么时候，身后的人忽然开口有点吓到文俊辉一下，但被扶住了肩膀所以还是站稳了。

“...比起我们的事情，姐姐好像终于决定回深海去了。”

“她要离开大家自己生活吗。那很不容易。”

“净汉哥也自己生活---比起这个，反而是姐姐的痛苦让我觉得抱歉。我一直眼看着她被伤害而什么都没做，明明姐姐好像教了我很多东西的，却没有一件可以用来帮帮她。”

“我们就争取在回去的时候见她一次吧，也许不能说服她回到族群里跟大家一起生活，至少在岸上和我们做邻居呢。”

文俊辉偏过头就刚好落在全圆佑肩膀的某个地方，他把头埋进穿着衣服的人鱼的怀抱里，在深夜，海的声音和月亮引发的潮汐都随风缠绕上来，吹动他们的疲惫或是遗憾，在各自的心里落下沉默的叹息。现在是，不需要共鸣也可以分享同一种感觉的时节。

\--

远离城市的海岛气候潮热，生活在那里的漆画家举着喷漆枪工作几个小时就需要停下来休息，在吹着热风的巨大工厂用铁丝电风扇旁边沙发上仰面躺着，金珉奎因阳光过于耀眼而眯起眼睛。

身上的白背心已经毁了，染坏了它的各色颜料也同样沾在手上。他漫不经心地把背心撩起来擦汗，从沙发角落里抽出一包小鱼干来嚼着吃，嚼巴嚼巴像是想起来什么似的，坐起身对着附近吹几句口哨，从泳池边冲过来几只海狗一个二个举着头去抢他手里的小鱼干。他被它们呆头呆脑的样子逗得笑出虎牙哄着“不要抢不要抢，都有都有---”把手里的小鱼干一点一点喂出去。墙边的漆画画布快干了，一天的时间也快要结束。不安地看看手表检查时间，果然同一时刻有电话打进来。

海狗们被巨大电话铃声吓得四散，金珉奎从屁股后面艰难抬起一块笨重的通讯工具按下接听，电波的滋滋声把徐明浩的声音冲毁得只剩下几个字符他还是听懂了，吹一声口哨答应着“来了”就起身往外走去。

徐明浩从岛上的市场买了太多的菜，提在手里压得手心都通红。金珉奎闪现在街角时还被他骂了:“怎么搞的，让家里的狗出来都比你走得快。”金珉奎很受用地笑笑接过他手上的袋子，“这里是市场啦---没人知道你家养的原来是海狗来着。”徐明浩抬腿虚踢一脚没有踢到也就放下脚来，今天难得出门穿的是柔软皮鞋所以放下也要轻轻的，金珉奎贴心地走到马路外沿把男朋友护在身侧，两人沿着人迹渐渐罕至的路走回家，一路夕阳浮动，远远地能看见海上慢慢靠近的影子。

“他们的船大概快到了，只是到了之后还要去本地旅游局补办证件，来消息说是会迟些。”徐明浩说着已知的情报，帮金珉奎提过来一只金枪鱼又接着说，“在烤鱼之前我们或许可以先把画画了，最好还能好好洗个澡，你看看你身上---”一面伸手点着那些颜料堆叠的地方叹气，“我画个画都不至于飞出来这么多漆，你是又把喷枪开到最大了吗？”

做错事的大小孩皱起脸露出一个讨好的笑容没有回答，被嫌弃地轻轻拍打就笑得更厉害了。“我们明浩最近手好轻，一点也不疼。”故意说着惹来更重反应，少时又收回手掌表示不上这个当。没走两步就到家了，海狗们拢过来对徐明浩黏黏糊糊，他被亲热得喘不上气，笑着往一边避让，等到金珉奎往院子一旁空地丢了一把小鱼干才解决围困，“你看你就招海狗喜欢。”

“嗯？我怎么地，我还就不招你喜欢了是吗？”

“不是不是，我也是它们，我也是海狗，啊---你看嘛---”大个子男朋友弓身给他看嘴里的两颗虎牙，徐明浩没有推开倒是伸手去触到他的脸，虽然嫌弃满身彩漆但还是这么简短地接了个吻，亲完拍拍男朋友鼓鼓的裆嘱咐他:“快去吧，晚饭前还能洗个澡。”

被惹火的人才尝到甜头就皱眉失望，满脸隐忍和没吃到圣诞节糖果的小孩的苦笑往游泳池边蹭过去。说是游泳池也就是他们从海里引了一股水进来院子里，慢慢蓄积起一片纯净的蓝。跳进去会有夏天的凉爽，把衣服脱掉之后，尾巴一下子探出来打在水面上拍出白色水花。

“看嘛，尾巴都不答应了---”

徐明浩忙活着把食材归位随口回答:“哦---知道了，不过现在不行。我们等客人吃饱饭休息了再说。”

“我知道要等人来，但是这会儿也太难受了我觉得我要是整个晚上都这么顶着它跟你坐在一起吃饭你肯定会----”胡话被打断 丢进水里的玉米和带鱼都被躲过去好好地捡起来放上池边，金珉奎露出一丝狡黠的笑容飞速往徐明浩这边游过来，趴在池缘擦洗着身上的颜色。

落日熔金。身旁浓密的亚热带灌木丛生长得自在，在晚风里发出轻柔窸窣。金珉奎用手环抱着下到游泳池里的徐明浩的细腰，看他的银色发丝垂在额前，低着头专心帮他弄着，他手心里的温度让金珉奎舒服得喉咙上上下下滚动着咕噜声，游泳池里的不是开水但他有点热得站不住了，这种时候放出尾巴会被无情敲打因此忍下去，只好在释放一次之后俯身抱得更紧一点，把整个人圈进怀里埋头去闻他今天用了什么香。

“他们来啦。”被抱住的人没有动弹，隐隐听见人声伸出手摸索着金珉奎的宽肩，往他背上拍拍说着，水面上倒映着他们两个的影子。

文俊辉进门的时候，看见的就是这么一副景象。

#8 尾声

在离开西海岸动身前往气候湿润的亚热带群岛前夜，文俊辉做梦了。

梦里海面出现了很长很深的缝隙，他在缝隙边上走着，心惊胆战地看水流向深处。更深的地方是什么都没有因为已经到了视线尽头，他想紧紧地抓住些什么但回头只看见脚边的漩涡。走在水面上实在是太害怕了他从自己的脚上跳了下去，手腕被什么东西缠住了他没能挣脱，等到察觉的时候发现知秀姐回过头来在漩涡里搂着他笑，他们紧紧地扭着身子贴在一起被漩涡剐痛了皮肤，他看到自己身上的鳞片一层一层往下剥落，从那些鳞片里生出光来孕育出珍珠来，他摸了摸自己的肚皮---好软好凉，那上面也有一串串珍珠。尹净汉从漩涡的远处经过，小鱼们争相给他送去辛苦衔着的蚌壳和珠子。他朝那个方向游过去，但一转眼净汉哥不见了。他在水中，又像在陆地上，这样一步一步摸索着行走只觉得骨骼要被水压碎。

紧接着穿透他的是一根钉子似的玩意儿，在被钉上某样坚固的东西的同时他忍痛分辨着眼前是珊瑚礁还是海藻林，却只看见了毫无形状的水母。他的四肢伸展着和水母一起在水中缓缓移动---动弹不了的，他像得到了某种启示地听见一个声音，那个声音是那样熟悉，朝他身体里面重重地撞击进来，他没经过润滑就被贯穿了，渐渐有红色的东西出来身下的场面变得更像珊瑚礁，他还是没能走掉，就这样躺在漂浮不定的水母丛林里直到渐渐将手臂搭上压在怀里的人，他的腿被分得很开，有海藻缠上他的雪白脚腕在那里包藏小刺。仿佛唯一的办法就是跟随着身上的东西动弹可是那实在太痛了他忍不住哭出声来。

醒来的时候，脸上挂着星星点点的眼泪。

爱总是伴随着不断深入和选择的路途，在这条路上走着，多数时候只是出于偶然。全圆佑伸手替他来回剐蹭脸颊额角和唇边，手心的温度包覆上来微微让人发热。在这不断升温或者不断融化的路途里究竟会走到哪里去呢，人鱼睁着初醒没有对焦的眼睛视野里晃进来一个影子。因为是互相拥抱的姿势，所以看着的只是彼此的身后，而无法顾及未来。也因为是互相贴合的样子，所以像照镜子一样，道路翻折再翻折，也始终没有放开的是他起初牵起来的手。

在早晨空气升温之前他们什么也没说，仿佛因为做了梦格外脆弱似的文俊辉不断地流了眼泪，而进入他身体的全圆佑只是无声地、一次又一次地给他亲吻和擦拭。男孩骨骼的形状，皮肤的黏度，被揉搓泛红之后透出来的瑟缩与情欲，都紧紧抓着恋人的心一段段打开自己。在蒸腾的汗水里他们彼此纠缠着宣泄着发出压低的吼，颤抖的泣音，直到腿心留下化不开的泥泞趴在爱人怀里喘息的安静时刻，在一起的感觉引发的兴奋和不舍勾得他们交换了手指，捏合试探地交叉起来了的，是他的左手和他的右手，紧紧地裹在身体的同一侧。

“我好像真的想继续跟你在一起了。”  
“对我来说早就是。”  
“不，我说出来已经是延迟了所以我更早。”  
“...明明应该是我更早才对---”

结果就在黏糊糊地做过一场之后非常无聊地吵了一架直到上飞机前往金珉奎和徐明浩在的地方，路上也互相没有理会。

\--

“全圆佑，我在西海岸捡的海螺你放哪去了，还有，你经过西班牙的时候消失的那两个小时去干吗了害得我都来不及办证件!!!”吃饭的时候他们围在烤鱼架边上，文俊辉翻找着行李想起来什么似地质问早上刚刚吵过架的人，徐明浩微微一笑继续低头吃鱼，金珉奎则咧开嘴感同身受地看着热闹。

“啊那个，其实...是同一件事来着。俊辉啊你一定要听我讲，那种街机我是真的第一次见到，旁边刚好有个海螺市场可以拿它换零钱......”

全圆佑解释的声音渐渐低下去，文俊辉还没来得及说什么的时候忽然有巨大的声响在某处炸开，继而是天空被划破---无数道明亮的光点四散开来，又落到同样被照得灿烂的海面上消失于某处。

是焰火。

在岛上生活能够时常看到焰火，因此徐明浩只是起身往烤架里添了炭，金珉奎在一边帮着，一只手一直虚虚扶在他身侧怕他被烫到，文俊辉朝全圆佑抿一抿嘴两个人相视而笑，总是在这种窥视别人的时候容易达成一致。

气氛一直很好，他们说了很多自己的事，别人的事，隐居在海岛上的漆画家在人鱼的世界里没有被记住但在人类世界居然小有名气。两个人自然而然走到一起，想一起创作一起相伴着过剩下的日子所以很轻松地选择离开各自的传统和族群。受到文俊辉的邀请之后答应得很爽快，休息一晚就要回去了---回到他们自己的族群里让大家看见相爱的他们，健康地充实地相互拥抱着的年轻的生命，在海底看不见新世界的光的地方注入明朗的新鲜的时节，是少年海岸之夏，也是能够彼此沉浸其中的相互应和的旋律。

-

“忍得很辛苦吧？”晚饭和闲聊时间结束客人上楼休息了，留在海边的两人干脆走出更远，泡在黑夜的海水里碎银子般的月光底下。焰火已经停息，夜空中残留着燃烧过的烟味，贪恋彼此的气味似的把鼻子凑在一处嗅来嗅去，徐明浩动手除去身上的衣服跳上金珉奎结实的怀抱，金珉奎故意夸张地怪叫着稳稳接住了，托在怀里就挨挨蹭蹭地试探着。

“也没有。就是想你了。”

感觉到硬得扎扎实实的那根玩意儿在自己打开的身体外面不是一件容易克制的事儿，徐明浩一面挂上男朋友的脖子一面夹紧了腿，保持着有些柔韧的姿势让他对准穴口轻轻探进去一点来回晃悠着。“切...天天待在一起不腻烦吗，有什么好想的。”

“是没什么好想的，”金珉奎朝海边走了两步寻着了水面下凸起的暗礁，借力进入时怜惜地慢慢推折揉转，“想的话直接做就好了嘛。”这样说着也不理会徐明浩有没有脸红低头含着胸前不安的两小粒，一边抽送着一边贪吃小孩一般在他身上留下齿印和水淋淋的痕迹，感受到怀中的人好像变软了，明明还是人的形态却像鱼一样柔柔地动着像水中波浪，交合的声音密密匝匝回响在水面上惊扰附近的鱼群，不断有爱意浓郁的气息漫出来引发春潮水。

-

文俊辉躺在房间里看着墙上悬挂的许多漆画，颜色明艳的线条简单的都透出画家的纯粹心地。因为是人鱼所以不会太在乎表现形式而那样直接地把色彩拍打在画幅上，晶莹剔透的心思在爱里面也会有同样绮丽。

“珉奎明浩他们，一定很幸福吧。”

“我们也很幸福啊。”

“...要是可以不吵架就好了。”

全圆佑吃瘪地闭了嘴过一会儿又反应过来似的，“那也不难啊，吵架的时候就凶巴巴地做爱，做到没力气了为止，这样最快。”

“你就知道做!做!做!”文俊辉把头闷在被子里蹬腿踢脚但很快失去了被子，追逐打闹的游戏不会持续太久整个房间都随着夜晚渐深而升温了，橘黄色的灯光底下被光线笼罩的人倒在一片旖旎里面，人类的床比海边的礁石要软些，因此伸手打捞的时候不会触碰到冰凉，而是靠近一些，就被蒸发得潮热一分，怀里的猫咪渐渐变得晕乎乎。

夜晚好像终于开始了它的乐章一样复沓着起了动人的变化。

-

红秀姐打理好住着的房子里的东西给小飞留下他从来不怎么感兴趣的电视机和住进来之后她第一次购置的巨大的浴缸，沿着海岸散步到天微微透亮的时刻终于没有回头地走进海潮里，向海的深处游去，那里也许真的有很多曾经与人相爱的人鱼在执着地打破海龟的蛋。不过善良的红秀姐姐大概不会。说不准还能交到新的海龟朋友，海狗朋友，海鸥朋友......恢复人鱼的身份之后生活会变得自由。在不受束缚的自由时间里她会不会放弃思念或包含记忆的过去，灵魂也逐渐归于透明。

尹净汉往返于并不冷清的海面上下观看着收集着的美的痕迹亘古不变，到了早晨天空会在海水深处渐渐倒映过来，美人鱼在夜晚唱的歌曲已经消散，水手们从残梦中议论着优美歌喉带来的甜梦记忆而人鱼已经远离了前一夜栖息嬉戏的甲板。甲板上留下无数衔着珍珠的小鱼足够给出海远航的人们带去欣喜与安慰。他从来不是真的独自存在，而是化为大海的本身，涌动着出入各种场合成为人们的守护者和秘密朋友，更为清澈的情感是，珍珠能够被孕育的原因。

崔胜澈和弟弟躺在屋顶巨大的水池边前一天夜里纠缠的痕迹糟糕地留在雪白的胴体上，但那也没关系，反正在以前或以后的日子里惯见的多是彼此推不开只好拥抱得更紧，互相索要的东西不断地给出，缠绕着裹挟着像放逐在海中的无根水草一样失去形状，慢慢地把乌黑的部分溶解掉是否就只剩下轻声诉说。所谓爱的东西，是需要化解的舒张和韵律。

金珉奎和徐明浩，文俊辉和全圆佑他们共同置身的夜晚不会定格，海风吹动灌木和树丛过后，夜里起身看着天上珍珠似的月亮的俊尼会发现新的夜晚已经到来。海水的远处和天空的深蓝交接着，在夜晚某种无声的神秘契约之下分不清哪里是天的边界，哪里是海水的边界，年轻恋人们相互依靠着与一切令人费解的事物依存于混沌宇宙，在爱的里面，文俊辉和他的恋人会感知到的，渐渐走向深处的动力与最终看见的那副图景就在此时海上的眼前----

那远处被目视着而看似难以达到的相互溶解的蓝。


End file.
